


Sunset in the Summertime

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feel Good Romance, One Shot, Pre-Series, Romance, Romantic Fluff, pre-Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: Tess falls asleep after lovemaking, but Oliver isn't tired yet.





	Sunset in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> This ‘one shot’ is strictly fluff and takes place after Tess and Oliver meet on the island, but before they see each other again in Season 8 of Smallville. Enjoy!

**Sunset in the Summertime**  
  
[Their story doesn't end.]

Banner by [Hana](http://hanakt.tumblr.com/)

~o~o~

Oliver could hear the ocean waves as the sun slowly set on the horizon.  The back door was open, the sheer curtains blowing back and forth in the cool ocean breeze.  Tess had fallen asleep on the bed, but he hadn't succumbed to sleeping just yet.

His body hovered over hers slowly, his fingers tracing light circles along her naked skin.  He dropped a soft kiss on her nipple as he settled between her legs.   He rested his head against his hand, staring up at her. 

**[Flashback]**

_"C'mere."_

_"Why?"_

_"Be...cause," he said, pushing her back against the bed as she laughed.  "I've had a stressful week and it's a gorgeous summer evening.  I'd like to make the most of it."_

**[End Flashback]**

Oliver smiled at the thought of today.  He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for awhile.  He reached for a black marker on the nightstand and set his sights on ways to keep himself entertained...

~o~o~

The alarm went off.

Tess was jerked uncomfortably out of her peaceful slumber.  She shot up out of bed and then moaned slightly in distress, the delicious champagne from last night catching up with her.

She looked at the clock and remembered her doctor's appointment. 

"Shit."

Tess rolled Oliver over and stepped out of the bed. Oliver mumbled something in his sleep as she pulled some clothes out of the dresser. 

She dashed quickly into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  Oliver was nearing consciousness when he heard his name from the bathroom.

"Oliver!!!"

"Huh?  What?" he groaned out as he fell back against the sheets.

She came running towards him, her hands gesturing over her torso where he'd drawn on her with a marker. 

"What the hell is this?"

"I was bored," he groaned into the pillow.  "You were asleep."

"So you drew on me?"

"It'll wash off," he assured her, still determined to go back to sleep.

She leaned in to his ear.  "No it won't, Oliver!  Not immediately and I have a gynecologist appointment today."

He started laughing into the sheets. 

"It's not funny!" she snapped, a smile creeping over her lips.  She kicked him semi-playfully.  "W-w-wait, what is this?" she asked, pointing to her breast.

He had drawn a circle around her nipple and written, 'Oliver was here'.

"I'm sorry, alright?  If I'd known anyone was going to see it, I would've been more original."

"Yeah, I bet you would've been," she said, walking back into the bathroom.

He dropped his head back onto the pillow.  "Can't you reschedule?" he shouted.

"No, I'm out of birth control.  So why don't you get up and drive me?" she shouted back.  "And maybe you could make me some breakfast like a gentleman?"

He stumbled out of bed.  "Happy to!" he called out on his way to the kitchen.

~o~o~

"You neglected to tell me you wrote on other places besides my torso," she said walking into the penthouse apartment after a full day of running errands.

He stopped cooking and came towards her.  "I am so sorry," he said with his 'I'm-so-guilty-please-don't-be-mad-at-me' face.

His expression worked, because she giggled immediately.  He opened his arms to her.

"Would you like some wine?"

"At the very least," she quipped, kissing his lips.

"Did you get more birth control?"

"Oh she gave me free samples."

He rubbed her shoulders softly.  "Come here," he said, guiding her to the back porch overlooking the ocean.

He revealed a candlelit steak dinner he'd made for her.  It was beautiful.  Her heart swelled with emotion as she inhaled the smell of the food grilling.  She turned towards him and smiled.

"You should feel guilty more often," she smiled, placing another kiss his lips.  "It suits you." 

He lifted the steaks off the grill with a slotted spatula and brought them to the table.  She handed him the shopping bag she'd brought home with her.  "I got you a present," she said, offering it to him.

"Mercy," he said, guiding her towards him for a kiss.  "You are my present."

"Oh just open it."

He reached inside and pulled out a set of washable markers. 

"Just in case you can't sleep in the future," she stated.

"You got colors," he noted approvingly.

Tess exhaled a laugh, "Yeah, I did." 

Tess cut off a piece of the steak and brought it to her lips.

"So what did you write on my thighs?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, I can't _see_ them."

"I believe I wrote 'nibble' on the left one and 'taste me' on the right."  He gave her a guilty look.  "Again, I was drunk."

She shook her head at him, smiling.  "How did I sleep through all this?"

"You were tired.  You used up a lot of energy."  He paused briefly, then asked, "So, are you mad at me?"

"Oh desperately," she teased.  "And although there's nothing quite like getting caught with drawings on your erogenous zones.  I have to say I was a lot more shocked than my doctor."

"Oh well wait 'til your next appointment, I'll make additions," Oliver said teasingly as he pulled her towards him for a kiss.

_The End!_

~o~o~

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and 'kudos' are love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Hana for the beautiful banner. Babette, thank you for re-introducing me to Hana. All of us go way back in the Smallville fandom. Much love to you both. :)


End file.
